


New Cat, Stiles

by idongludoh



Category: Dance Ville (Nigeria), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal AU, Cats, Fluff, Sickness, cute!stiles, grumpy!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idongludoh/pseuds/idongludoh
Summary: Derek hates Stiles





	New Cat, Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the Dance Ville (Nigeria) group

Derek hates the new cat.

He hates the fact that ever since it was rescued and brought home, it has grown from a scrawny, skinny alley cat to a fat, fluffy ball of bushy fur in three weeks.

When the new cat -Stiles, tries to be familiar, Derek frowns and turns away. He pretends he doesn't see the look of utter sadness everytime he does it. They're not brothers. They are definitely not friends. Derek doesn't owe him anything.

But Stiles just won't quit. Everytime he returns from a walk with thier human, he seeks Derek out. When a visitor gives him a treat, he offers it to Derek without fail. When night time falls, he makes sure he's right beside Derek. Because even though Derek is mean to him, the Stiles sees Derek as family.

But then everything changes.

Stiles- he grows sick. He starts to lose weight and fur and he becomes more sluggish. After a while, can't even leave his bed anymore. He looks so pitiful and weak that Derek feels guilty about ignoring him.

So Derek helps.

He gets Stiles his bottle. He moves Stiles' food closer to the bed. He opens the fridge and drags fish to Stiles, making a mess of the house. When the human comes home and yells at him, Derek doesn't get mad because he knows he did a good thing for Stiles.

When it comes time to take Stiles to the hospital, Derek is heartbroken. He hates hospitals just as much as he hated the animal shelter. He is a little relieved that he doesn't have to go but he feels bad that Stiles will be alone without company.

So he waits by the door for thier return.

However, when the human gets home, Stiles is not with her.

"Where is Stiles?" Derek meows, following her from room to room. "When is he coming home?"

It doesn't take long for Derek to remember that sometimes... sometimes animals go to clinic... sometimes, they don't come back.

Derek refuses to cry. He's a strong cat. He survived alone for years. He survived months before Stiles was brought home. Derek doesn't need anyone.

He returns to his daily routine, going about his days as he used to do.

Until, one day, the human comes home, but she isn't alone.

"Stiles!" Derek yells in joy as the smaller cat wriggles out from the human's hand and jumps onto Derek, pushing him down to the ground.

"Did you miss me?" Stiles teases as Derek pushes Stiles away and sits, taking care to groom himself back some dignitiy. "I missed you, Derek. Did you miss me?" Stiles askes again.

Without replying, Derek gets up and goes about his day, pretending he doesn't enjoy when Stiles starts chattering about his time at the doctor's.

Derek is still a grumpy cat. But now he has a noisy, little friend, so he thinks maybe... maybe the rest of the world isn't so bad after all.


End file.
